Sputtering, or physical vapor deposition (PVD), is a deposition method to add layers of metal and related material during manufacturing semiconductor. The sputtering equipment includes vacuum reaction chamber and a target disposed inside the reaction chamber. The sputtering equipment includes a power supply to supply voltage to the target so that the target material is deposit onto the wafer loaded on a tray.
A plurality of fixing elements is in the reaction chamber to fix the target, wafer or other components. A protection plate is also included to prevent specific area from being covered by deposition. During sputtering, the deposition will also be deposited onto the surface of each fixing element and the protection plate in addition to the wafer. As the number of sputtering increases, the deposition accumulated on the fixing element and the protection plane is thickened. Once the deposition is peeled off, the yield rate is affected. Therefore, the sputtering equipment must be offline periodically for cleaning; in other words, disassembling the fixing elements or the protection plane for replacement or cleaning the deposition, which results in the reduction of the utilization rate of the equipment and increase in cost. In the conventional equipment, the surface of some components forms a layer of aluminum sprayed coating. In predefined operation cycle, the performance of yield rate is good. However, when the time between cleanings or the replacements is extended, the yield rate will drop greatly. Thus, it is desirable to devise a structure of reaction chamber of semiconductor sputtering equipment to address the above problems.